Thinking of Paris
by Simone16
Summary: Jenny & Gibbs had a daughter,Josslyn, that he never knew about.She joined NCIS at 20 and was partnered with NCIS Los Angeles' G Callen.Josslyn & Gibbs meet when he tells her that G's dead.She's just found out that she pregnant with G's baby.Now 2yrs later


_**Thinking of Paris**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Paris 2007 **_

_**I slowly woke up from one of the best sleeps I've had in a while. I felt the sun shine on my face. I pull the soft sheets closer to me and then I feel the cold side of the bed. Opening my eyes, I looked over to my right to find the spot next to me empty. I sat up and looked around the room**_

"_**Good you're awake"**_

_**He said walking from the washroom, dressed except his shirt which was unbuttoned showing his well-defined chest. He, meaning G Callen. Just G, when I first met him I thought it was weird but it didn't take me long to discover that it somehow fit him perfectly. He doesn't know his first name. He's gorgeous with his dark hair cut short, his piercing eyes and heart stopping smile. I didn't plan on falling in love with my boss, but by the time I realized that I was, he had already become so much more that just my mysterious boss with just a letter for a first name. By the I was in too deep, there was no getting out, not for me and the thought never even crosses my mind anymore. I wrapped the sheet around my body then walked up to him. He bent his head down to touch his lips to mine. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes and noticed it, that look of guilt. I sighed and brought my arms down to my sides**_

"_**You got a call didn't you?" I asked disappointed.**_

_**Callen grabbed my hands and brought them back around his neck.**_

"_**Yeah this morning. You looked like you were finally sleeping so I let you. Please don't be mad. Next time I get time off I'll track you down." He looked deep into my eyes, I felt my heart melting**_

"_**You're lucky you're irresistible." He chuckled and brought me in for another sweet, slow kiss**_

"_**I love you" he whispered against my lips. I smiled up at him**_

"_**I love you too." I sat down on the bed and watched as he continued to pack**_

"_**Where are you going this time?" I asked heart broken**_

"_**Italy. I'm might be working with your father." He said glancing at me. I looked at my hands folded in front of me.**_

"_**Do we have to get into this again, Callen?" I asked with a sigh. He walked over to me and pulled me up to him**_

"_**I don't like lying to him, Jen." **_

"_**We're not lying."**_

"_**No but I still don't like it. He trained me Jenny, he taught me everything I know and I never dreamed that I would wind up teaching it to his daughter. Much less falling in love with her. But he doesn't even know that you exist. He has a right to know." He says looking me in the eye and I know he's right.**_

"_**I know. I just--How am I supposed to tell him. I mean, do I just walk up to him and tell him that he's my father that the woman who left and broke his heart only to show up six years later as his boss and break his heart again by dieing, never told him about."**_

"_**I know that it's going to be hard, but you have to tell him. And besides we're engaged now, don't you think we should tell him now. Before we get married."**_

"_**Yes. Fine, how about when you get back from this mission, we go to D.C. and tell him." I give in and he smiles.**_

"_**Sounds like a plan. I'll be home as soon as I can." He said as he dropped his dropped his duffle at the door then walked back to me. **_

_**I held in the tears of sadness that flowed through me whenever we had to say goodbye. He caressed my face and looked over my face just like every other time. We kissed then held each other for a moment. I stepped back and wiped my eyes**_

"_**I love you"**_

"_**I love you too" he kissed my forehead then picked his bag from the ground and was about to walk out the door.**_

"_**G!" he turned around. I ran over and kissed him once more**_

"_**Keep your head up" he smiled**_

"_**Only when I'm dodging bullets" I winked at him then he returned it.**_

_**I stood there for a couple minutes then walked over to the window. I waited and watched him walk out of the building and into a cab. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I broke down crying. Normally I would let a tear or two slip but this time was different, I couldn't stop it I'd been feeling real emotional the past few days. All the sudden a wave of nausea sent me racing to the bathroom.**_

_**Three days later**_

_**I was still in bed even though it was past noon. I was on sick leave from work, at first I'd thought it was the flu but now I was starting to wonder. Someone knock on the door, I hadn't been expecting anyone so I answered it in my shorts and tank top with my hair in a messy ponytail. But all thoughts of my appearance disappeared when I found myself face to face with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**_

_**He didn't seem surprise to see me, which shocked me because I looked just like him with a just a little of mom, in looks anyway. So that lead me to the conclusion that he already knew who I was, and Callen wouldn't have told him unless something was wrong.**_

_**I stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. **_

"_**You know who I am." He stated with a puzzled look on his face.**_

"_**Yes. Do you know who I am?"**_

"_**Yeah." Was all he said, he looked at the floor and I knew that something was wrong.**_

"_**Something's happened hasn't it? To Callen?" My voice shook.**_

"_**Yes. He's dead."**_

_**My first instinct was to deny it, to say it wasn't true, that there was some mistake. But looking into his eyes, eyes that were so much like mine, I knew. And at that moment with two little words, my world had come crashing down. I felt my heart tighten and my stomach turn. I ran for the bathroom as I felt the little but of food that I'd managed to keep down come back up. I flushed the toilet then sat with my back against the wall, the tears came falling down and the sobs rocked my body. I looked up on the and saw the pregnancy test that I'd taken just before I'd answered the door. And I began to cry even harder. My father sit down beside me and pulled me into his arms, I buried my face in his neck and cried.**_

_**When I finally managed to say something, I looked up at him and said two words that changed my life just as much as his had,**_

"_**I'm pregnant."**_

_**Callen's POV **_

_**Italy 2007**_

_**I had been working on this undercover op for a only three days now and we had made amazing progress. I should have know that it was too easy, but I was just focusing on finishing the mission so I could go home. I met up with the suspected drug kingpin. We shook hands but something seemed different, he had a glint in his eye. Before I knew it, he had snapped his fingers and over ten of his henchmen surrounded me. I looked around me, all blocking my way out. I looked back to the king pin.**_

"_**Look what I found Mr. Lock, or should I say Agent Callen." he threw my badge at me along with my partners. I looked from my partner's bloody badge to him**_

"_**What did you do with my partner?" The king pin laughed**_

"_**The same thing I'm going to do to you Agent Callen."**_

_**He pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. Suddenly a blast of white, hot pain filled my body.**_

"_**Throw him to the fishes" the king pin ordered**_

_**The pain increased as two men grabbed my arms and legs. This was my end I knew it now. I should have stayed with Jenny. I just have to remember her smile. Her picture filled my mind. There we go just focus on Jenny, focus on the good times.**_

_**I felt wind run across my body then the slap of the water hit me. The water envelope me and then tried to enter my mouth and nose. I was running out of air and the world kept getting darker and darker.**_

_**I could hear sounds, and feel something keep touching me. I could hear loud beeps. Faded again. This time when I came to I felt better, not so in pain. I looked around and figured out the beeping sound was my monitor. I was still too groggy, too weak. I looked over to see an older, American officer that had worked with me and Gibbs before. I groaned and tried to speak.**_

_**All that came out was "Gibbs" I had bee trying to ask about Jenny, have him tell her what happened. The man nodded catching the meaning on my word**_

"_**I'm sorry to tell you but Gibb's has been shot. From what I heard---" I started to fade but fought to stay awake just a couple minutes longer. I had to now if she was dead or alive, I needed to know**_

"_**Alive?" I could barely hear myself but the officer had his ear by my mouth.**_

"_**From what I heard no." he looked at me sadly.**_

"_**Sorry" he said backing out of the room**_

_**I stopped fighting; if she was gone, I wanted to be gone with her. I felt my heart being ripped out and I just let the darkness take me. My love was gone; there was nothing left to live for.**_


End file.
